To Be Okay
by modernxxmyth
Summary: "The word felt like the first real breath released from his lungs in months. The first since his last sight of her." A fresh take on the post-season three MiSa reunion. Updated to a two-shot!
1. Chapter 1

Set post-season three with a very vague awareness of the season four premiere. I'm in the middle of re-watching season three (bleh) and just want to get back to the MiSa already. So instead, I wrote some. A fresh take on the reunion.

* * *

_**Okay**_

"Sara," the word felt like the first real breath released from his lungs in months. The first since his last sight of her.

She smiled carefully at him. "Hello, Michael."

Michael approached her slowly, drinking in her appearance, memorizing every detail. The creamy smoothness of her legs, the dark auburn of her wavy hair, the bags under her eyes, the exposed bruises on her right arm - some very distinctly in the shape of a handprint. The gentle smile that had been playing on his lips turned into a distinct frown at the sight.

Following Michael's line of vision, Sara crossed her arms, attempted to cover the marks. "I'm fine."

At her statement, Michael closed the space between them, pulling her into a tight hug. Sara's tensed frame relaxed in his arms. She breathed out his name in quiet contentment, and Michael tightened his arms around her.

He spoke in a shaky voice, barely daring to raise it above a whisper. "I can't believe you're alive. They told me…they told me you were dead. _I _wanted to be dead," he admitted.

Sara pressed a kiss into the crook of Michael's neck. "I assure you, I am very much alive."

"Lincoln told me he found your _head_ in a _box_."

Sara smiled sadly. "Obviously, it wasn't mine."

"Thank god for that," Michael whispered gratefully.

He kissed her then, his face wet with tears he hadn't even realized he'd been crying. His lips molded against hers for the first time since that fateful day, in that abandoned house by the dock.

After several heated moments, Sara pulled away slightly. "I've missed you."

Michael could feel her words on his neck. He pulled her into his arms again, running his hands through her hair. "I am so sorry."

"I'm okay now," she replied.

"_Now_," Michael emphasized. "I can't even imagine what you went through." He ran his thumb softly over the bruises on her forearm. "What did they put you through, Sara?"

She looked away from him, refusing to meet his eyes. "It wasn't that bad,"

"Don't lie, Sara. I can see the bruises on your arm. I hope that's the worst of it?"

Even as the words came out of his mouth, he knew that they could not possibly be true. Her body had tensed up again, and it looked like she was trying to prevent a bubble of laughter at the thought of the bruises being the worst of her injuries.

Sara shook her head a bit sadly. "It's not. But I'll be okay. No other lasting effects than a little scarring."

Her hand subconsciously moved to rub her back.

Michael spoke, "You're downplaying this aren't you?"

Sara bit her lip. "I'm sure you'll see them eventually."

"They're bad?"

Sara nodded sharply. "They probably won't ever fade completely. But I survived. That's what's important, okay?"

She could see the guilt in Michael's eyes, hitting him in waves so hard it looked nearly corporeal.

Sara took Michael's face in her hands and locked her eyes on his.

"I'm okay, Michael. I'm okay now. And so are you. And so are Lincoln and LJ. We are all _okay_. And that's what is important now, you hear me?"

Michael nodded emphatically and whispered, "Okay."

Sara leaned in and kissed him again, wrapping her arms around him, pulling him tightly as close to her as possible. She smiled delicately against his lips and drew away, resting her forehead against his.

Sara whispered her next words like a mantra, to be repeated over and over.

"We're okay."


	2. Chapter 2

Well, I'd originally meant for this to be a one-shot, but I guess now it's a two-shot. I just couldn't help myself. I was inspired during class, so I wrote this instead of taking notes in government. This should be the end of the story, though, don't expect anything more. :)

* * *

_**To Be Okay: Part Two**_

Sitting up and pulling the bed sheets off of her, Sara ran a hand through her hair, shaking out the tangles that Michael had created earlier. He was asleep next to her, curled up in the warm comfortable bed, and Sara smiled at the thought. He seemed to be sleeping soundly, and she was grateful. Sleep was not, however, coming as easily to her. Nightmares had been plaguing her for the past several weeks, and unfortunately, her first night with Michael was no different.

Sara extracted herself from his arms, careful not to wake him, and exited the room. She headed towards the kitchen, trying to smooth her still-messy hair with the palm of her hand. She opened the kitchen door, the idea of making a cup of tea in mind, but was surprised to find the room was already occupied.

"Hey, doc," Lincoln's gruff voice startled her.

"Hi, Lincoln." She grabbed the tea pot and started making herself some tea. "What are you doing up?"

Lincoln shrugged. "Couldn't sleep. It's hardly the first time. You?"

"Same," Sara said quietly. "Couldn't sleep."

"How's Michael?" his brother asked.

"He's good." She settled into the chair beside him. "Sound asleep."

Lincoln cracked a smile. "You wear him out?"

Color flooded Sara's cheeks. She chuckled under her breath. "Probably."

"That's my brother," Lincoln muttered.

Minutes passed, and Sara fixed herself a cup of tea. She gestured to the pot. "Want some?"

Lincoln shook his head. "No, thanks. I'm not much of a tea drinker."

"Your loss," Sara replied easily. "Tea relaxes me."

"Well, we could all certainly do with some relaxing."

Sara nodded. "We could."

"I hope this will all be over soon."

"Me too."

Sara sipped her tea quietly.

After several minutes of comfortable silence, Lincoln spoke up. "I'm really glad you're okay, Sara. I'm sorry I couldn't get to you earlier. When they left me that box…" Lincoln let out a shuddering breath. "Well…I'm glad you're okay."

Sara took another gulp of her tea. "Me too. You did what you could. I'm okay. There's no need to apologize for anything. And LJ seems to be doing fine. In fact, he and I have forged quite the friendship after what we went through – all that time in close quarters. He's a good kid, Lincoln. He'll be okay."

"Will you? Will Michael?"

Sara tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Sure we will. We're all together now, aren't we?"

Lincoln nodded. "So you and Michael…it's serious, right?"

Sara laughed. "After everything we've endured, you really have to ask?"

Lincoln smirked. "I guess not. He gave you an origami crane, right?"

"A few, yes. With messages on them. Why?"

"Those cranes…they represent familial obligation. So I guess you're stuck with us now."

Sara grinned. "I guess so."

"Welcome to the family, Sara."

To Lincoln's great surprise, Sara reached over and gave him a giant hug.

"Thanks, Linc."

Still smiling, Sara finished her last gulp of tea, put her empty teacup in the sink, and headed back to bed. Snuggling back into the warmth of Michael's bare chest, she sighed contentedly. Shifting slightly in his sleep, Michael tightened his arms around her.

Yeah, they were going to be okay.


End file.
